Würdig
by La Morraine
Summary: Zwischen Son Goku und Vegeta gehen merkwürdige, alarmierende Dinge vor, wie Trunks und Goten eines Nachts feststellen müssen ... Aber alles geschieht, um sich als würdig zu erweisen. Vegoku


**Disclaimer**: _Alle Charas gehören Akira Toriyama, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und spiele ein bisschen damit._

**Note**: Die Genre-Beschreibung hört sich schlimmer an, als es ist. Zwischen unseren Lieblingssaiyajins gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor, aber alles klärt sich auf ... Nicht wirklich ein Happy End im üblichen Sinne, aber irgendwie trotzdem ein Happy End ...

* * *

_**Würdig**_

- x -

Son Goten war schon seit über einem Jahr mit seinem besten Freund Trunks zusammen, ihre Hälse zierte das typische, saiyajinsche Bissmal. Ihre Zeremonie hatte in aller Stille stattgefunden, in einer Nacht, in der der Himmel über ihnen mit Myriaden von Sternen bedeckt gewesen war. Ihre Freunde hatten es erst später herausgefunden, als Bulma zufällig wegen der merkwürdigen Verletzung nachgefragt hatte.

Seitdem waren sie offiziell ein Paar, und würden es auch immer bleiben. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, abgesehen von Videl vielleicht, die nach der Enttäuschung mit Son Gohan (er hatte sich letzten Endes doch für Piccolo entschieden, weil seine Gefühle zu stark waren, um noch länger ignoriert zu werden) laut protestiert hatte. Allerdings hörte ihr niemand zu. Son Goku war der Erste, der seinen beiden Söhnen auf die Schultern geklopft hatte.

Chichi war seit fast drei Jahren tot, gestorben an zu viel Zeterei, wie die anderen vermuteten. Sie war immer sehr besitzergreifend gewesen, was Son Goku anging, und es hatte ihn unglücklich gemacht. Durch seine Zurückhaltung war ihr Herz wohl allmählich gebrochen, und irgendwann einfach stehen geblieben. Jeder in der Gruppe wusste, dass ihre Ehe eigentlich ein einziger Krampf gewesen war. Son Goku hatte nie mit Chichi zusammen gepasst, und nie waren sie sich einig gewesen. Sie hatte versucht, ihn zu unterdrücken, und er hatte sich gewehrt, indem er ihr ständig entflohen war. Jetzt war er frei, und er sah froh aus.

-------------

Goten hatte eine Verabredung gehabt, doch nun zog es ihn nach Hause, zu Trunks. Sein Lover hatte ihm gesagt, er solle pünktlich um halb elf wieder zurück sein. Und wer war er, Trunks etwas abzuschlagen?

Son Goten landete leichtfüßig auf der großen Dachterrasse der Capsule Corporation. Trunks wandte sich um und lächelte zärtlich.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Vater und Goku trainieren draußen."

Goten lachte leise. „Es ist immer spannend, ihnen zuzusehen, oder? Man sieht sie kaum auf dem Platz."

Trunks' Gesichtszüge verschlossen sich kurz. Er winkte seinen Geliebten heran, und sie lehnten sich beide an das Geländer. Die kühle Nachtluft strich an ihren Gesichtern entlang.

„Es ist genau wie damals", sagte Goten andächtig. „Der Himmel ist voller Sterne ..."

„Ja ... Bald sind es zwei Jahre, Liebster." In einer sentimentalen Geste nahm er Gotens Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Rücken. „Das werden wir gebührend feiern."

Goten lächelte. „Ja, mein Prinz. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Ein gebräunter Arm wies auf den Trainingsplatz. „Ich muss dir das zeigen, Goten. Wie soll ich sagen ... Goku und Vegeta–"

Doch in dem Moment traten ihre Väter auf den Platz, Goku in seinem üblichen organgefarbenen GI, Vegeta in seinem hautengen, dunkelblauen Spandex-Suit. Trunks und Goten konnten ihre Gesichter nicht genau auf die Entfernung erkennen.

„Halte deine Aura unten", sagte Trunks ernst. „Sie sollten uns besser nicht bemerken."

„Warum?" Neugierig sah Goten zu den beiden Figuren, die etwa fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt waren und bereits in Angriffsposition gingen.

„Du wirst es bald sehen", erwiderte Trunks ausweichend.

Das Trainingsareal war von Dende mit einem speziellen Kraftfeld umhüllt worden, so dass die gewaltige Energie der Saiyajins nicht entweichen und die nachbarlichen Gebäude in Schutt und Asche legen konnte.

Goku und Vegeta begannen mit normaler Kampfkunst, doch schon bald flackerten ihre Auren sonnenhell auf, und wie Irrlichter schossen sie aufeinander zu und wieder auseinander, verwickelt in einen harten, unerbittlichen Kampf. Leise Kampfgeräusche flogen zu Trunks und Goten auf die Dachterrasse hinauf. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um sich auf Level zwei hochzupowern, der Kampf hingegen zog sich in die Länge. Vegeta war durch sein hartes, verbissenes Training noch schneller und stärker geworden; sein kleiner Körper war gestählt bis an die Grenze des Möglichen, und auch sein Geist war scharf wie die schärfste Klinge im Universum. Er war tödlich.

Aus der Ferne beobachteten die zwei Halbsaiyajins, wie ihre Väter gnadenlos aufeinander einprügelten. Es war gruselig zu sehen, wie sie so unberechenbar aufeinander einschlugen, sich empfindlich trafen, gegen die Kraftfeldwand schleuderten. Blut spritzte hier und da, doch die zwei Kämpfer schien es nicht zu stören.

Minuten wurden zu einer halben, dann zu einer vollen Stunde. Die wütenden Schreie der Saiyajins klangen nach Blut und Lust am Kämpfen, und Trunks und Goten lief es kalt die Rücken herunter. Ihnen war bewusst, dass ihre Väter sie in einem Anfall von Raserei mit dem Schnippen eines Fingers töten konnten. Das würden sie natürlich nie tun, aber ihre Macht machte es dennoch möglich.

Wie zwei Sterne rasten Vegeta und Son Goku immer und immer wieder aufeinander zu. Die Bewegungen waren sogar fast zu schnell für Trunks und Goten. Mit offenen Mündern verfolgten sie das Sparring, das für normale Menschen wie ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod aussehen musste. Goten konnte nicht umhin, Vegetas Geschmeidigkeit zu bewundern. Der Mann war ein Schatten, präzise und tödlich in seinen Attacken. Er setzte Goku arg zu, und er schien all seine Wut an ihm auszulassen.

„Goten, jetzt ...", flüsterte Trunks erstickt, als Son Goku sich nach einem verbesserten Final Flash von Vegeta plötzlich mühelos auf Stufe drei und dann Stufe vier hochpuschte. Vegeta folgte auf dem Fuße.

Gotens Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Meine Güte! Wie hält der Schild das aus?!"

„Ganz einfaches Prinzip", keuchte Trunks, der das Geschehen genau verfolgte. „Der Schild nimmt Energie auf, die unverbraucht übrig bleibt und stärkt sich damit selbst. Aber schau hin!"

„Ich guck doch schon!" sagte Goten leicht verärgert.

Die zwei Saiyajins umtänzelten einander abschätzend – dieses Powerlevel war der Wahnsinn, und Energie durfte nicht verschwendet werden. Vegeta griff weiter an, wie ein goldener Racheengel stürzte er immer wieder auf Goku nieder, der ungerührt zurückschlug. Es blitzte und fauchte unterhalb der Kuppel. Son Goku blockte immer ab, schien auszutesten, wie weit Vegeta gehen würde. Der gab noch nicht alles, aber dazu kam es auch gar nicht mehr -

Mit einem wilden Schrei griff Son Goku Vegeta plötzlich an, seine Faust schlug ihn nieder wie eine harmlose Puppe. Die Erde bebte, und ein gefährliches Rumpeln grollte durch die klare Nachtluft. Es hörte sich an, als ob Shenlong gerade erscheinen würde.

„Mein Gott!" rief Goten. „Er-er hat ihn einfach–"

„Ich _weiß_!" zischte Trunks bestürzt. „Jetzt schau hin!"

Goten strengte die Augen an. Das Bild war gestochen klar, und doch glaubte er zu träumen. Wie von Zauberhand vergrößerte sich das Feld, bis er alles bequem aus der Nähe sehen konnte. Ob es wegen seines Schocks so war, oder ob da noch was anderes in der Luft lag, wusste er nicht.

Son Goku hatte einen Ausdruck purer Wut im Gesicht. Seine wilde, goldene Mähne erzitterte vor Energiestößen, die durch ihn hindurchpulsierten. Er hielt Vegetas sich windenden Körper mit einer Hand am Hals fest, drückte ihn in einen Krater, den sie geschlagen hatten. Dem Prinzen floss Blut aus dem Mund, und er keuchte in offensichtlichem Schmerz.

Jetzt sagte Goku etwas, aber Goten konnte es nicht verstehen. Es war auch egal, Trunks sprach für ihn.

„Was glaubst du, wie oft ich mir das bieten lasse?" murmelte Trunks mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Was?" fragte Goten nervös.

„Ich lese von seinen Lippen ab", erklärte Trunks schnell. „Sieh hin und hör zu ..."

Vegeta presste etwas hervor, dass offensichtlich so viel hieß wie „Lass mich los, du Idiot!" Das half ihm auch nichts.

Goten schrie beinahe auf, als Vegeta erst grob und lautstark eine gewischt bekam, und Goku dann mit einem mächtigen Ruck den Suit von Vegetas Oberkörper riss.

„Trunks! Was tut er da?! Oh mein Gott, wir müssen–"

„Warum wehrst du dich immer noch", kommentierte Trunks Gokus nächste Worte, die sie selbst nicht hören konnten. „Ich gebe nicht auf!" kam es von Vegeta. „Niemals!"

„Trunks", wimmerte Goten, als hätte er körperliche Schmerzen. „Mein Vater – was ist mit ihm los? Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Dann versuch es doch, bis du stirbst!" sagte Trunks, wieder für Goku. „Es wird dir nichts bringen."

Goku drückte Vegeta den Hals noch enger zu, so eng, dass der Prinz sich in Qualen wand und die Hände fest um Gokus Handgelenke legte. Doch es nützte nichts. Sein ersticktes Keuchen schien Son Goku etwas zu befriedigen, denn er grinste plötzlich bösartig.

„Ich muss dir wohl zeigen, wo dein Platz ist", sagte Trunks leise, und Gotens Augen wurden weit. „Du vergisst zu schnell."

Als Goku Vegeta hart küsste, konnte sich Goten einen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Sein _Vater_ machte sich gerade daran, Vegeta zu–

Er konnte es nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Wie gelähmt sah er dem grausigen Schauspiel zu, Trunks, der nun stumm neben ihm stand, sah ähnlich schockiert aus, wenn auch ruhiger.

Der harte, grobe Kuss wurde bald von kräftigen Bissen abgelöst, die Son Goku überall in Vegetas Schultern und Arme platzierte. Den Hals leckte er nur hungrig, saugte ein paar Mal heftig an der verschwitzten, gebräunten Haut. Dann packte Son Goku Vegetas Handgelenke und hielt sie über Kreuz über dessen Kopf fest. Was nun gewispert wurde, konnte Trunks nicht mehr erkennen, aber es veranlasste Vegeta, sich noch heftiger zu sträuben und wie ein verletztes Tier zu schreien. Offensichtlich Beleidigungen, die Son Goku aber nur ein tiefes Lachen entlockten. Die freie, große Hand fuhr hungrig über den Oberkörper des Gefangenen, spielte in einer spöttisch-zärtlichen Geste mit den Brustwarzen. Vegeta drehte den Kopf weg und erzitterte.

„Trunks", flüsterte Goten, den der Anblick fast krank machte. „Wir müssen ihm helfen! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen! Mein Vater wird ihn vergewaltigen! Das hat nicht mal Vegeta verdient!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Trunks leise. „Aber wir können ihm nicht helfen. Nicht mal, wenn wir es versuchten. Son Goku würde uns umbringen, wenn wir uns einmischen."

„Wieso tut er das?" wimmerte Goten.

Trunks nahm ihn in die Arme und streichelte über das schwarze, widerspenstige Haar.

„Das ist ihr Tanz, Baby."

„Tanz ... ?"

Trunks seufzte. „So unglaublich es klingt. Ich habe es erst vor einer Woche gesehen, im GR. Son Goku ist über Vegeta hergefallen wie ein wildes Tier, und er hat es getan. Er hat ihn genommen ... Es war unheimlich. Vater hat sich nach Kräften gewehrt; ich wollte schon reingehen und es verhindern, aber ... dann hat Goku ihn gebissen. Er ist sein Auserwählter! Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können."

Unten auf dem Platz zerriss Son Goku die Reste von Vegetas Anzug, und der Prinz heulte vor Wut und Hass. Wie gebannt sah Goten hin. Es war faszinierend. Die sich windende Gestalt Vegetas wurde fast zur Gänze von Gokus hartem, muskulösem Körper bedeckt. Sie beide glänzten vor Schweiß. Ihre Auren leuchteten heller als zuvor, und Goten glaubte, die Hitze bis auf die Terrasse fühlen zu können.

„Das ist doch grausam", flüsterte Goten erstickt. „Jedes Mal diese Schmerzen! Wie kann mein Vater Vegeta das antun!"

„Sieh weiter zu, Schatz", befahl Trunks sanft und schloss die Arme fester um Goten.

Son Goku riss sich selbst den Kampfanzug vom Leib. Der hatte ohnehin schon arg gelitten. Auf die Fetzen kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Der hungrige Blick des Saiyajin wanderte danach gnadenlos und langsam an Vegetas Körper auf und ab. Mit dem Mund glitt er an dem kleineren Körper hinab, biss und leckte jeden Zentimeter Haut. Vegeta hatte keine Chance, diesem Mund zu entkommen, obwohl er sich wie ein Aal wand und wirklich alles Saiyajinmögliche tat, um freizukommen. Dennoch war er weit davon entfernt, sich einfach seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.

Nach einem besonders derben Fluch, den sogar Trunks und Goten hören konnten (und dabei rot anliefen), wurde er so heftig in den Bauch gebissen, dass er sich wie eine Feder spannte und aufbäumte. Dennoch floss kein Blut. Goku wurde ungeduldiger, wie sie an seinen zusammengezogenen Brauen erkennen konnten. Unsanft beschäftigte er sich mit Vegetas Männlichkeit, die trotz dessen offensichtlicher Abneigung gegen seine Taten stolz und feucht stand. Ab und an biss er auch hart in die bebenden Oberschenkel, dabei immer Vegetas Handgelenke festhaltend. Hätte er sie losgelassen, wäre er unverzüglich einen Kopf kürzer – und das war auch den Söhnen der beiden klar.

„Sie mögen es hart ... ?" fragte Goten ungläubig. Trotz der Brutalität, mit der Goku vorging, schien es Vegeta anzusprechen. Und auch er war er leicht erregt.

Trunks heißer Atem in seinem Nacken sagte ihm, dass ihm die Idee von Dominanzspielchen ebenfalls nicht missfiel. Die Hände seines Lieblings begannen fordernd über seine Brust zu wandern.

Auf dem Platz hatte Son Goku genug davon, Vegetas andauernde Befreiungsversuche zu ertragen. Er beendete das aufgezwungene Vorspiel. Grob drückte er Vegetas Beine auseinander, positionierte sich und drang mit einem wilden Schrei in den Körper seines Opfers ein. Auf der Terrasse zuckte Goten zusammen, als er Vegetas Antwort auf den plötzlichen, immensen Schmerz hörte. Oder war das, weil Trunks an seinem Hals knabberte?

Die Energie der Saiyajins stieg plötzlich merklich an. Goku schien etwas in Vegetas Ohr zu keuchen, doch der Prinz reagierte nur hasserfüllt darauf. Sein Gesicht flammte vor Hass und Zorn und Hilflosigkeit. In den dunklen Augen raste die Wut über seine Überwältigung dahin. Nicht in einer Sekunde gedachte er, sich endlich zu ergeben, obwohl er schon längst verloren hatte.

Son Goku fiel brutal über Vegeta her, es schien, als kümmerte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, was der empfand. Die goldene, kurze Mähne des SSJ 2 wurde heller und dunkler, je nachdem, wie viel Energie durch sie hindurchraste. Vegetas Level war ebenfalls gesunken, aber er zuckte so heftig vor angestauter Kraft, dass es so aussah, als würde ihm im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder die lange, goldene Haarpracht des SSJ 3 wachsen.

Mit harten Stößen rammte sich Son Goku immer wieder in den Körper, den er sich untertan gemacht hatte, seine Augen fixierten Vegetas in einer stummen Herausforderung, während um sie herum die Flammen brüllten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, war er soweit; er beugte sich herunter, sagte ein paar Worte und schlug die Fangzähne heftig in Vegetas Schulter. So stark, dass das Blut auf seine Zähne spritzte. Im selben Moment verdrehten sich Vegetas Augen nach hinten, so dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Mit einem animalischen Schrei bäumte er sich hoch und kam so heftig, wie Trunks und Goten es noch nie bei irgendwem gesehen hatten. Goku folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Die zwei Halbsaiyajins zittern selbst, als ihre Väter auf dem Platz von den Wellen des Orgasmus' geschüttelt wurden.

Besudelt sackten Vegeta und Son Goku zusammen. Ihre Haare verfärbten sich nach einigen Minuten Erholung und intensiven Anstarrens schwarz, und dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Vegeta entspannte sich völlig, legte Goku eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss hinunter.

Auf der Terrasse erzitterte Goten vor Verlangen, als Trunks' Zähne die Narbe an seinem Hals streiften.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" stöhnte er. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah er – schockiert und doch gerührt – dass in Vegetas Augenwinkeln Tränen glitzerten, und auch Goku sah so aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Sanft leckte er das viele Blut von der Schulter fort, genussvoll erschauernd. Erst jetzt erkannte Goten, dass die linke Schulterseite von silbrigen Narben übersät waren – offensichtlich hatte Trunks Recht gehabt, als er sagte, Goku hätte sich Vegeta schon öfter als Partner unterworfen.

„Ich habe da eine Theorie", murmelte Trunks um ein Stück Haut herum, das er gerade bearbeitete. „Vater ist sehr stolz – zu stolz, würden viele sagen. Er ergibt sich niemandem. Erst über seine Leiche."

„Das habe ich gesehen–" Goten krallte die Hände um das Geländer. Trunks' Hände konnten an den Brustwarzen die unglaublichsten Dinge anstellen ...

„Und dieser Stolz", fuhr Trunks fort, „lässt ihn gegen seinen Partner kämpfen. Er erträgt es nicht, gebunden zu sein. Er wollte immer allein sein. Trotzdem hat ihn Goku genommen. Ich glaube", und hier ließ er von Gotens Hals ab, „_er_ ist es, der diesen Bund immer wieder in Frage stellt, obwohl es längst vollendet ist. _Er_ testet Gokus Stärke, _er_ fordert ihn auf, sich zu holen, was ihm zusteht."

„Also mag er es wirklich hart!" rief Goten erstaunt.

„Vermutlich. Aber es geht darum, dass sich Goku immer wieder als würdig erweisen muss", schloss Trunks nachdenklich. „Er muss beweisen, dass er Vegeta halten kann. Er muss beweisen, dass er Vegetas Liebe würdig ist."

„Das ist verdreht!" protestierte der Schwarzhaarige. „Was hat das mit Liebe zu tun? Ihm werden tagelang alle Knochen wehtun!"

Trunks lächelte wehmütig. „Vater hat Son Goku nie als echten Saiyajin gesehen. Zum Ritual gehört es, dass ein dominanter Partner sich nimmt, was er will. Dass er stark genug ist, um es wahr werden zu lassen. Stolz ist bei Saiyajins die oberste Tugend. Niemand will einen schwachen Partner. Ein Anwärter muss beweisen können, dass er den Partner gegen Gefahren und fremde Anwärter beschützen kann. Darum müssen wir uns erst im Kampf besiegen und dann das nehmen, was wir wollen. Nur so sieht der andere, dass es dem Anwärter ernst ist, und dass er die Kraft hat, die Beziehung zu schützen."

„Das ist ein merkwürdiges System", sagte Goten zweifelnd. „Warum ist es bei uns nicht so stark?"

„Weil wir erstens halbe Menschen sind, und zweitens spielt bei uns der Stolz nicht mal ein hundertstel so stark eine Rolle wie bei unseren Vätern. Ich glaube, wenn Son Goku wirklich etwas will, ist er unerbittlich. Und meinen Vater kennst du ja. Außerdem vertraue ich dir, wenn du sagst, dass du nur mich willst."

Goten lächelte. „Na schön. Aber wieso ergibt sich Vegeta nicht einfach?"

„Das kann er nicht. Er hat nie geliebt, und er hat nie geglaubt, dass ihn jemand je lieben würde. Vor allem, weil unser Volk ausgerottet ist. Son Goku muss ihm immer wieder zeigen, dass er Vegeta wirklich will. Es wird wohl ein ewiger Kampf sein, ganz, wie Son Goku gesagt hat ... Vegeta wird es einfach nicht glauben, dass der mächtigste Krieger der Welt tatsächlich ihn will und nicht nur mit ihm spielt. Er hat Angst. Und deswegen lässt er sich immer wieder verletzen. Son Goku muss ihm zeigen, dass er ihn will, liebt. Auch, wenn Goku es hassen sollte, Vegeta weh zu tun, er muss sich als würdig erweisen."

„Dann war der Kuss eben ..."

Trunks nickte und seufzte verliebt. „Ich schätze, nur kurz nach dem Beweis kann es Vegeta akzeptieren ... Er ist nicht sentimental, und Blümchensex würde ihn vielleicht sowieso langweilen. Auch er will sich als würdig erweisen ... So wie immer. Er trainiert und trainiert, nur, um Goku zu zeigen, dass er immer noch stärker werden kann."

„Dann müssen sie sich beide als würdig erweisen", murmelte Goten mit einer kleinen Falte auf der Stirn.

„Und das definiert ihre Beziehung", schloss Trunks. „Mit dir allerdings habe ich heute Nacht auch noch was vor, mein Liebling. Du entkommst mir nicht."

Sie verschwanden im Haus und ließen ihre Väter auf dem Platz zurück.

-----

Vegeta erlaubte Son Goku, ihn nun zärtlich zu lieben, so, wie Goku es immer mit Vegeta tun wollte, wenn er ihn sah. Mit sanften Küssen und Streicheleinheiten verwöhnte er seinen Liebsten. Von irgendwoher hatte er eine Senzu genommen und zerkaut. Er fütterte die Hälfte seinem Prinzen während eines sinnlichen Kusses. Vegeta protestierte nicht; viel mehr seufzte er erleichtert auf, als sich die tiefen Risse und Kratzer verschlossen.

Goku nahm ebenfalls den angenehmen Schauer wahr, der während der Heilung durch seinen Körper lief. Es tat gut, dem misshandelten Fleisch seines Geliebten nun eine Wohltat zu bereiten. Es tat ihm wirklich weh, all die brennend roten Bissmale auf der gebräunten, wunderschönen Haut zu sehen, daran zu denken, was er in seiner Raserei getan hatte. Und doch, und doch ... Vegetas ergebener Kuss danach war alles, wonach er sich sehnte. Diese paar Sekunden Akzeptanz, die er ihm entgegenbrachte, sogar der Bewunderung ... Das war es, wofür er sich immer wieder als würdig erweisen musste, _wollte_.

Und Vegeta würde ihn immer wieder herausfordern. Er wusste schon längst, dass die testende Herausforderung einer sich anbietenden Herausforderung gewichen war. Vegeta präsentierte sich, zeigte seine Fortschritte. So erwies er sich als würdig, von Son Goku begehrt zu werden, als unwiderstehlich. Es war ein magischer Kreis, der von ihrem Stolz gezeichnet wurde.

Nie würde er seinen Prinzen gegen irgendjemand anderen eintauschen, ersetzen. Diese kleine, dunkle, brodelnde, feurige Gestalt gehörte ihm, und nur ihm. Niemand war so schnell und tödlich wie Vegeta, so unerbittlich und so unendlich stolz. Ohne Son Goku wäre er vielleicht der Stärkste im Universum – was Vegeta an Intelligenz und anderen Qualitäten besaß, machte Son Goku durch pure Energie und Willen wett. Es ging ihm nicht darum, sich seinen Partner zu unterwerfen, sondern sich mit ihm zu ergänzen. Es war wie eine Fusion: Nur mit Vegeta fühlte er sich grenzenlos frei und stark. Nur er konnte ihm in einer Sekunde das Gefühl geben, er wäre ein Gott und stünde über allen irdischen Sorgen. In der einen Sekunde, in der Vegeta sich ihm ergab, hingab, war er vollkommen. Und es reichte, um ihn süchtig zu machen. Er liebte seinen Prinzen über alles, für ihn würde er alles tun.

Er wusste, dass seine verzehrende und fordernde Liebe erwidert wurde. Vegeta würde diese Worte nie sagen, aber es war da, er spürte es, wenn der Prinz sich eine Sekunde lang bedingungslos ergab, und es war genug, dass er immer wieder zu Son Goku zurück kam, um sich als würdig zu erweisen.

-- FIN --


End file.
